infinite_stratos_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Lady
Dark Lady (ダーク・レーディー Dark Lady) is an experimental 5.0 Generation prototype IS piloted by Edea Crownsworth. It is the first of its kind designed and created by Edea to gain an advantage over the White Knight. It is designated as the most powerful IS ever created, able to take out several IS pilots at once. Characteristics Dark Lady is Edea's current Personal IS created and manufactured by Phantom Task as a prototype experiment for her to pilot. A custom made 5.0 Generation IS, it is shown to be very humanoid in appearance, similar to Chifuyu's current IS Kurazakura, but is as tall as the White Knight. The helmet of the pilot is covered in a black helmet with a purple visor to conceal Edea's face. Both the hands and the feet are jaggedly pointed, although the former can be reformed into regular hands. The IS core of Dark Lady, created and modified extensively by Edea through unknown methods, also acts as a life support system for her hidden and severe injuries that she had received from Chifuyu years ago. This also includes a breathing mask installed into the helmet, a fact Chifuyu pointed out during their second encounter. For combat, Edea prefers to combine many of the IS abilities she has collected throughout her life as an IS pilot in order to maximize their power and effectiveness, often to truly catastrophic levels. In addition, due to her enormous array of stolen One-Off Abilities, she can switch between various powers in the midst of battle, making the Dark Lady unpredictable, and all the more dangerous. Since she has no qualms with killing, she doesn't hold back in fights, and will even target defenseless people, using them as a distraction to her advantage. Edea's incredible prowess and destructive nature rightfully earned her the epithet, "The Dark Lady", conveniently named after her IS. Dark Lady is also equipped with Phantom Task's version of Fold-Out Armor which is activated on the back of the IS in the form of wings. While the armor maintains the same functionality as the one created by Tabane, Edea's modification has allowed the armor to not only become compatible with her other One-Off Abilities but also not drain IS energy due to a One-Off Ability that Edea has that allows her to "recycle & reuse" energy. This however is a temporary solution as the Fold Out Armor, while lasting a longer period than normal, still consumes IS energy. But upon hearing the news of Houki's One-Off Ability which allows her to recharge her energy loss, Edea now desires it so that she can use it for her Fold-Out Armor. 1st Shift Armaments & Abilities Armaments Twin Blades (双剣 Futaken): Edea's main armaments when fighting in close combat are two blades that replace her arms. These blades can also produce a purple slicing beam used for range attacks. Foot Blades (足剣 Ashi Ken): Dark Lady's legs are also used as foot blades for close combat. Dark Energy Cannon '(暗黒エネルギー 大砲 ''Ankoku enerugī Taihō): Two cannons that are installed into the palms of the IS' hands, each cannon fires a powerful magnetohydrodynamic weapon which ejects a stream of molten metal at a fraction of the speed of light, capable of tearing through even a fleet carrier in a single sustained burst. * '''Immense Strength: Dark Lady is extremely strong, being able to easily fend off powerful IS like the White Knight with its bare hands. * Immense Speed: Dark Lady has incredible speed, that is equivalent to a mach 5. Her speed is so incredible that it can destroy a block of a city in a matter of minutes. * Immense Durability: Dark Lady possesses an inhuman amount of durability and resilience. Despite being on a decayed state with severe injuries, Edea could trade blows with Chifuyu evenly, and unlike the latter, during the entirety of their second battle, she was never seen flinching or otherwise screaming from pain, proving that she could withstand the White Knight's destructive blows with monstrous endurance. * Enhanced Senses: As per Edea's designs, the Dark Lady's hearing sensors improved immensely, as it is able to perceive its surroundings by sound. It can also sense vibrations in the air. One-Off Ability * All For One '(オール・フォー・ワン ''Ōru Fō Wan): The most terrifying aspect of the Dark Lady is its One-Off Ability to steal other One-Off Abilities from other IS. It allows Edea to steal other IS pilots' abilities and use them as her own, which explains her consecutive victories over her opponents. Regardless of whether these One-Off Abilities were unlocked or not by the other IS pilot beforehand is irrelevant to Edea. Once she has stolen an ability, unlocked or not, it becomes accessible to her immediately. She can combine her stolen abilities to create compound attacks with devastating effects. Edea can also redistribute her stolen powers to other people, IS pilots or not. She can also conjure up these abilities without having to deploy her IS but only on specific ones such as the Phantom Blades. It is currently unknown how many One-Off Abilities Dark Lady currently possesses, but given that Edea has had this ability for ten years, it is speculated to be a vast amount. ** '''Warping (転送 Tensō): Edea can produce a black and purple mist-like portal that acts as a mode of transport. The drawback is that it is not a coordinate-based and can only teleport things to and from her location, and it only works if it is used on someone with whom she has a close relationship. ** Enhanced Dark Energy Cannon: Edea combines several IS abilities to create devastating and powerful magnetohydrodynamic blasts from palms of her hands which ejects a stream of molten metal at a fraction of the speed of light, which can flatten entire buildings in less than a second, simultaneously defeat several IS pilots, and even blast Chifuyu, sending her crashing over a long distance. Edea mostly relies on this in her latest fight against Chifuyu. ** Super Regeneration (超再生 Chōsaisei): This ability enables rapid physical regeneration on Edea's IS whenever it is damaged. ** Impact Recoil (衝撃反転 Shōgeki Hanten): This ability seemingly enables Edea to completely reflect the impact of an attack back to the attacker. ** Search (サーチ Sāchi): This allows Edea to observe and monitor up to 100 people at a time, including their location and weak points. She stole this ability off of Kanzashi's IS which had yet to be unlocked. ** Demon Fangs (鬼牙 Onikiba): Edea transforms her fingers into jagged, far-reaching spikes that pierce a target. These appendages can also be used for offensive purposes by using them to throw people away. Along with a few modifications, they can also forcefully activate someone's One-Off Ability against their will. Whether the target is conscious or not, the Ability will work without fail. ** Phantom Blades (ファントムブレード Fantomuburēdo) Edea can conjure up daggers made of pure dark energy and send them towards her intended target. Standby Mode Dark Lady takes the standby form of two pieces: Edea's red mask, which she wears most of the time to conceal her identity, and her head ornament. In the case one piece fails, Dark Lady can be activated again via a secondary piece. Trivia * The One-Off Ability is inspired by All For One, a Quirk whom its master is named after, from My Hero Academia